Partings
by Deandra
Summary: Theodred, son of King Eomer, ponders his place in the scheme of things. ONESHOT. Part 74 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 74 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Thought it was about time we did a bit more with Theodred, so this will get things started. I have more in mind for him, but haven't gotten any ideas down on paper yet. Still, sending him out into the world does open up all kinds of possibilities for the future!**_

_**Happy Easter, to all who celebrate it.**_

**Partings**

**(Dec 42 IV)**

Theodred slouched in the large overstuffed chair in the nursery. At nearly twenty years, he had long outgrown the nursery and this chair, but it held such fond memories for him that he always seemed to wander here when he wanted to be alone and think. Elfwine's children were all too old for the nursery now, but it was kept intact for visitors with small children, and the chair had been left in its place of honor.

Because the room was rarely used, it startled him when the door to his parents' bedchamber opened and his mother entered. She seemed equally surprised to find him there, and moved quietly toward him, apparently sensing his somber mood.

Without a word being exchanged, he squeezed over and made room for her to wedge in beside him, casting an arm about her shoulders and laying his head against hers. After several long moments of silence, he asked softly, "What is there for me to do, Mother? I have four brothers and sisters who have done most everything there is to be done. What is there for me?"

Contemplatively, Lothiriel reached for his hand and answered, "What is it that you _want_ to do, dearest? It does not matter what others have done before you. Elfwine is a soldier and will be king, as others have done before him and some have not. He happened to marry the daughter of Gondor's king, at a young age. Theomund chose not to emulate his brother, instead finding his purpose in art, invention and business. He is past thirty and not yet married. Your sisters have chosen equally divergent paths for themselves. Sometimes they followed in another's footsteps, though likely not consciously, but many times they set a new course. You need only decide what you wish to do with your life, not feel obligated to mimic someone else."

Theodred pondered this for a time, then queried, "But if there is good worth emulating, should I not do so?"

"Yes, if you believe it to be the right thing for you. An argument could be made that both your brothers have made praiseworthy lives for themselves, admirable examples to be followed, but you could not do both. So how do you choose? You must examine your own heart and mind to see what suits you. Theomund did not find soldiering to his taste, and found another course. You may find that either of their choices would suit you – or neither. It does not diminish the value of what they have chosen simply because you do not happen to follow the same path."

He gave a heavy sigh and confessed, "I do not _know_ what I want. The only thing that appeals to me just now is…travel. I would very much like to see our world – Rohan, Gondor, Ithilien, perhaps even the Shire. But…I am not sure I wish to leave my family."

Lothiriel nodded, but reminded him, "You do not have to leave us forever. If that is your wish, then go and see the world. Experience other people and places, and when you get homesick, we will still be here to welcome you. You may come home as often or as little as you choose."

They sat in silence for several moments and then Lothiriel suggested, "Why do you not begin with the known, dearest. I am sure you would be welcome in Gondor and Ithilien, to visit your Uncle Faramir. You could make small journeys from those bases to explore the surrounding areas, and when you are ready, you could move on to Dol Amroth and my kin there. Once you have seen all you wish in those places, maybe then you will desire to go further afield and visit the far north or the Shire, or someplace else."

She paused, then added, "I would ask one thing of you, though."

He eyed her questioningly and she explained, "I would prefer that you not travel alone. Find a companion to go with you; someone whose company you greatly enjoy and who would like such an adventure. It is always safer to have a companion."

He grinned, saying, "I suppose taking Arawine is out of the question, him being heir to the throne and all!"

His mother laughed, "I do not think his selection would be met with much excitement by anyone other than Arawine himself. I fear if you took him, you would need to take a guard as well, and that is not likely the experience you have in mind."

"Poor Arawine! He will never know the joy of being expendable!" Theodred laughed mockingly.

"You are _not_ expendable, dearest! At least, not to your family. And Rohan would do well not to assume so either. Your father never expected to rule, and look where he is. It is not inconceivable that the fates could place you on the throne unexpectedly."

Lothiriel rose and smiled down at her son, "Give the matter some thought and let me know when you have some ideas you wish to discuss. I will do all I can to assist you, dearest."

Theodred rose in an easy motion and pulled his mother into an embrace, "Thank you, Mother. For everything."

xxxxx

It had been over two months since their conversation, and nothing more had been said on the matter. Still, Lothiriel found she was not surprised when Theodred stayed them from leaving after dinner one day in early March. The inclement winter weather had likely been a deterrent to any thoughts of Theodred departing before, but now that spring was beginning to arrive, she had expected that he would pursue things more.

Clearing his throat, Theodred looked up and glanced between his parents, then asked his father, "Did Mother tell you of our conversation late last year, about my finding a companion and traveling?"

Eomer nodded, and the young man continued, his gaze fixed on the table as he told them, "I have found someone interested and willing to accompany me, but...he would need to be released from his eored. I have chosen Freahelm, and he is eager to go with me."

Freahelm was the younger of Eothain's two sons. Though five years older than Theodred, the two had always gotten along well, and he had frequently spent time with Theodred and Arawine, sometimes getting into mischief with them when the three of them were younger.

Eomer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then asked, "Has this been mentioned to Eothain and Zimraphel yet?"

Theodred shook his head, replying, "No. I thought I should speak with you first and see if you were willing to allow his release from the eored. If not, then there is little point in further discussion."

It was a sensible assessment of the situation, and Eomer's eyes met his wife's questioningly. In response, she said, "I think Freahelm is an excellent choice. The two get along well together, and with his soldierly training, he is well able to fight alongside Theodred, should such become necessary."

Eomer gave a sigh. In some ways, he envied his son this opportunity. His life had never been so easy that such doings would have been possible. Given the chance, he thought he might have liked to travel and see more of their world. Still, though hardly sightseeing journeys, his positions as Third Marshal and now King had given him the opportunity to see far more than he had ever expected when he was Theodred's age. It seemed rather ironic that his choice of companion was Eothain's son, second only to wishing Arawine to go. He, himself, would have first chosen his cousin Theodred, and alternately picked Eothain for such an adventure. Their situations were quite similar.

Nodding, he told his son, "I will agree to this. In some ways, Freahelm will still be in the king's service, watching over his son, and I know he would defend you as earnestly as his father would me. And, yet, he will seem no more than a friend. I do not think you could have chosen better. Speak with his parents, and if they do not object, you have my blessing." He glanced at Lothiriel, then amended, "You have our blessing."

xxxxx

Within a fortnight, Eomer found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Eothain as their wives kissed their sons farewell.

"Do you see us, many years ago, my friend?" Eothain murmured.

"Aye. I know Lothiriel will fret about him, as will Zimraphel about her son, but I cannot begrudge them this. I am grateful Freahelm goes with him. He is aptly named, I am sure, but I also know Theodred will defend him just as strenuously. May they have a fine adventure, and return with many an exciting tale," Eomer replied.

With a chuckle, Eothain put an arm around his friend, answering, "Not _too_ exciting, please! My wife will never let me hear the end of it should anything happen to them!"

Eomer joined him in his laughter, as they stepped forward together to bid their sons safe journey.

THE END

4-14-06

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
